


The Aftermath

by milesofregrets



Category: TAZ - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: Aftermath, Oneshot, The Stolen Century, ep. 66, just a sad oneshot, lucretia's journal, magnus forgets, taz oneshot, taz- episode 66, the adventure zone - Freeform, voidfish, whyd i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofregrets/pseuds/milesofregrets
Summary: Lucretia makes a decision, and everyone forgets. She finds her friends, and deals with the fallout.
Relationships: Davenport & Merle Highchurch, Magnus Burnsides & The Director | Lucretia, The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Aftermath

The light of the voidfish's tank washed over her shaking hands as it banged it's tendrils against the tank, crying out, and Lucretia swallowed a sob, untangling her fingers from Magnus's clenched hands. His eyes were blank, filled with fear, as he looked right through her, his breath quickening. The two of them had knelt on the ground, and she tried to put her hand on his shoulder, offer him some small comfort, but he flinched away, his gaze darting around the room.  
"W-who-?" he choked out, with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
Lucretia tried to talk, but the words stuck in her throat. Magnus inched backwards from her, his face now totally filled with fear as he lost the last shreds of recognition and composure he had had before. His burly form shrunk in on itself, and he held her wrist to his chest, grasping onto her as if she were some lifeline, some way to remember.  
He looked absolutely terrified.  
"I'm so sorry-" Lucretia said, over and over in her head but she could only spit out the phrase once before she fell into sobs, looking down at her friend's body, as he slipped into some state of unconsciousness, or shock.   
He looked so small. He looked helpless, and it broke her heart because she knew how much he hated the feeling. She wanted to hold onto him, to all of them, and just let them know everything was going to be ok.   
But she couldn't.   
So she stood.   
And laid Magnus down gently against a wall, listening to Fischer's pained song as it watched its friend collapse.   
And she walked out from the dark room, her limbs shaking.  
The scene got worse.  
Laying out on the deck was Taako, slumped against the rail of the ship, his hand tightly gripped around his wand, which was still sizzling with light and flame. His other hand was on his mouth, perhaps to prevent himself from screaming, perhaps a reaction the shock, and his knees were balled up against his chest as he sat, shell-shocked.   
When he saw Lucretia, he tucked himself further inwards, and the confusion and fear in his eyes broke her heart as their gazes met.  
"Taako? Taako, it's me. I-  
I'm gonna help you. I promise."  
She inched closer to him, and he raised his wand, forcing her to stop in her tracks.  
"W-who was that?" he asked, with a shaky voice.  
"Who was who?" Lucretia responded, confused.  
Then she saw the map.  
Its edges fluttered in the wind, as it lay pinned down into the table. Barry's map, covered in red ink Xs and circles, and some small, circular tear splashes drying onto the parchment.   
"Oh god, Taako... I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" she sobbed, with her head in her hands.   
She saw Barry's broken glasses, the scorch marks on the railing, and was able to piece together what happened.  
"I- what?" Taako whispered, every second losing some shred of comprehension, some brain function as he loosed his grip on his wand, and began to dart his eyes around the ship's deck.   
Lucretia fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, breaking into tears again, despite her efforts to stay calm for them, stay normal. Taako didn't respond at all, and in her grasp she felt his muscles loosen and his head slump into her shoulder as he fell into the same state of shock as Magnus, the last of his tears drying into her robe.  
The last thing she did before walking him inside was to whisper in his ear.  
"I'll find her. I... I promise."  
And the two of them disappeared into the dark doorway.  
Lastly came the worst part.  
She knew it would shatter Davenport. She knew he would have been worse off then the others, but she didn't understand just how bad it would have gotten. When she found him and Merle, staring out a vast window into the expanse of clouds, the scene she saw broke her.  
Merle had his hand on Davenport's shoulder, although his eyes were confused. He seemed sympathetic, but he didn't understand. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who this guy was. And that guy...   
Davenport was clutching at his uniform, his hands tight in the fabric. He stumbled backwards, falling into the glass and landing on his knees. Merle tried to help him up, but he was catatonic.   
"I- I'm Davenport." he whispered. "Davenport."   
Merle fell beside him.  
"I-I know buddy... I.... kn-....where...."   
His voice got shakier and slower as his words of comfort turned to incoherent questions, his hands bundled in his hair. He slumped down, trying to help the strange man he saw beside him, but Lucretia could tell everything was fading so fast. The two of them lay, empty and lost, against the cold metal floor as she stepped towards them. Davenport was whispering, shaking, repeating his name, over and over and over and over as if it were a prayer, some plea to the heavens to let him remember, to not let him forget anymore. But nobody answered.  
Just Lucretia.  
And she put her hands on their shoulders, and helped them up.   
And walked them inside.  
And as she took control of the Starblaster, she saw by the helm the small photo Davenport kept by the wheel: the team expedition photo, taken the day before they had left. She saw Lup and Taako, laughing together. She saw Magnus, his arms around all the closest crew members to his tall form. She saw Barry, laughing along with Lup and looking up at her, blushing. She saw Merle and Davenport, standing in front of the rest of them, Merle grinning goofily with his bible tucked under his arm, Davenport looking serious, but with the edges of a smile at the corners of his mouth.   
And she saw herself.  
Right in the middle.  
Clutching a blue book with a silver trim.


End file.
